Vultrium Red and Blue
by DragonFyre3
Summary: Saphir is starting her new life at Beacon academy or is she before being allowed to leave she loses her brother further cementing her inability to socialize with others at the same time several other new students are joining Beacon including team RWBY and team JNPR but what's going on in the background why are people suddenly disappearing and how is it connected to the Grimm
1. Saphir Elmas

**Chapter One Saphir Elmas**

Saphir rolls over in her bed.

"I'm never leaving this spot again" she thinks.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come on Saphir it's not that bad."

"No I just had all my dreams crushed forever that's all nothing big."

"They said they would reconsider when you were older."

"Well I certainly won't get younger or maybe I will the world will make me start aging backwards just to spite me."

The door opens and her brother walks in sitting on the side of her bed.

"Look its fine just wait a few years I'm sure they just don't want you getting hurt."

"Really because they didn't seem to care if that girl what was her name… Ruby that's it they didn't seem to care if she got hurt."

"That's different she was strong and had already gone to Signal"

"You sound just like dad when you say that you're not strong enough Saphir just wait a little while when you grow up you'll be one of the strongest huntresses ever sure I will I haven't grown an inch in three years I'm not getting any bigger or stronger."

"Don't worry about it look just be patient you can go to Beacon when you're older we just don't want you getting hurt."

"Stop saying that seriously you think one of you would think of a better argument."

Her brother sighs

"Fine stay here then and get nowhere."

"Maybe I will."

He walks out of the room

"Mom will be home soon please at least come say hi to her."

He shuts the door

("He's right of course he is I am to weak I don't even have my own weapon.")

She buries herself deeper in the bed and falls asleep

"What is she doing?!"

"Oh joy mom's home."

Her mom slams the door open and walks into her room

"What are you doing in here at this our young lady?!"

"Sleeping."

"Of course you are what is your problem get up now!"

She pulls the covers off Saphir who just curls up in a ball.

"What do you have to be upset about you have a house clothes and food what more could you want?"

Saphir sits up in her bed

"All I've ever wanted to do was go to Beacon all the books they have there and the stuff you can learn about hunters and the grim and I might actually become a huntress."

"Are you still on that we told you you're not strong enough to be a huntress."

"Well so what I wanted to at least try."

"Fine then you want it so bad… here."

She throws an envelope on Saphir

"But I still say you aren't ready."

She walks out of the room and slams the door

Saphir's heart is pounding faster and faster in her chest is this what she thinks it is and why was her mother keeping it from her.

She can faintly hear voices outside her door but she's too excited to hear everything "why did you let" "It isn't safe" "now is the worst" "We need to protect her."

She rips open the envelope and draws out a piece of paper.

Dear: Saphir Elmas

We are happy to say that your application to Beacon academy has been accepted. We hope to see you at the opening ceremony on…

The letter is ripped from her hands

"Hey I was reading that."

Her dad is looking over the paper

"Absolutely not it's bad enough you snuck your application past us you are not going."

"But dad please this is all I've ever wanted to do please you have to let me go."

"Not now maybe next year if you keep your training up."

Her brother walks into the room

"Dad maybe you should let her go she really wants this"

"You know perfectly well why I can't do that."

"…just use me then."

"No absolutely not."

"Hey Saphir good luck at Beacon."

"You get back here now!"

"Sorry dad but I'm going for Saphir."

He runs out of the room and outside of the house.

Saphir yells after him "wait up where are you going."

She gets up pushing past her father and running outside her brother is gone though. She looks around but can't see him she runs out but her father grabs her arm.

"Let me go I have to find him."

"…fine then come on."

He tries dragging her but she breaks free and runs into the house and flies down the stairs down to their basement. She looks around and in the corner she sees a huge closet she tries opening it but there is a lock on the door. She slams her fists against the door in frustration. Her father walks down the stairs and sees her banging on the door she has started crying. He pushes her out of the way and pulls a key out of his pocket unlocking the door. In the shelf there are several weapons which Saphir and her brother used for practice. He reaches into the closet pulling out a pair of Jian and handing them to her. The Jian were her brothers favorite he would always use them. She hugs them to her chest and continues crying. Her dad watches her a moment then goes upstairs when he comes back he is holding a bag with her clothes inside.

"Go get dressed and come back."

She walks up to her room and changes into her normal clothes then goes back downstairs where her father is waiting.

"Come on" her father says.

He brings her outside and starts walking her to a car in front of their house. A few hours later her father stops the car.

"Hope it was worth it."

She gets out of the car and her dad drives away. She holds the blades closer to her with the bag slung over her shoulder and looks up to see where she was. Beacon Academy looms high over her.


	2. Red Sapphires

**Chapter Two Red Sapphires**

Garnet sits in the back of the plane keeping his head down and covered with the hood from his jacket. Two girls are staring out the window.

"Oh Wow… look you can see Signal from here."

Garnet thinks to himself "will you just shut up already it's just a view."

A girl wearing green walks up to him and sits down next to him.

"And what's up with you."

Garnet doesn't respond.

"Hello you ok there you looked down so I figured I would come say hi my name's Emera by the way."

Garnet glances up for a second but says nothing.

"Look it's polite to introduce yourself when someone says hi come on now."

"I really don't want to talk right now can you just be quite."

"Hmm… no now come on tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."

Garnet sighs "can you bring my family back from the dead."

"Oh well sorry."

"That's what I thought."

"Look just because you lost people doesn't mean you can be like this life moves on right."

Garnet looks down again and doesn't say anything

Emera frowns at him "alright that's it I'm going to help you get through this we're friends now ok."

Garnet thinks to himself "great what have I done now."

Out loud he says "look we just met ok I'm fine just forget you even met me and go bother someone else."

Emera looks him up and down "hmm looks like I have my work cut out for me first thing we need to do is get a smile on your face go on."

She smiles at him but he just stares back at her.

She frowns again "humph we'll work on it."

In another part of the plane a girl is hunched over crying and another girl is patting her on the back trying to calm her down.

"It's OK Amatha you're going to be OK."

"My home's gone and all my family and friends are dead how is this going to be OK."

"Well we're going to Beacon now that should be great right and we can prevent the Grim from ever doing something like this again."

Amatha sniffs "thanks Fuchsia I really appreciate it."

Fuchsia smiles at her but then frowns "yeah but don't tell anyone about this Ok."

Amatha stares at her confused "Why not shouldn't I tell people how nice you are."

"Look people like me aren't supposed to be acting like this Ok I don't even know why I'm helping you but it stays between us OK."

"Alright but uh is can I tell you something you should keep to yourself."

"Of course anything."

Amatha pulls of the hat she was wearing to show that there are two small fox ears on top of her head.

Fuchsia stares at her head "Oh you're a Faunus well that's… nice anyways I better get going."

Amatha smiles at her "Ok thanks for talking to me I'll see you later OK."

Fuchsia stands up "uh yeah sure."

A man wearing black is standing across the room

"interesting."

A girl standing next to him looks over at him

"Don't tell me your spying on people again Raven."

"Sorry it's just natural I was trained to listen to what people are saying so I could get information from them."

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore now just tell me what you heard."

"Several people on this plane and the one over there."

He points out the window.

"They've lost their families some to the Grim some to things they don't even know about."

"So the Grim attack people that's why we need to stop them right."

"yeah but not this many it doesn't make any sense I keep hearing about so many people dying but there's always a survivor and I want to know why."

The girl Mara sighs "look I'll admit that's kind of strange but you don't have to know everything Ok just forget about it."

On another Plane nearby a boy is walking around and hopping from foot to foot

Russet is talking to a girl in white clothes and a combat skirt "This is going to be fantastic don't you think I can't wait"

Weiss stares at him hopping around like he's crazy "knock it off already we aren't here just to have fun god I hope and pray I'm not on your team I can't possibly think of anyone more insufferable than you."

"Oh come on you have to have some fun otherwise what's the point right."

"Look just shut up and sit down I don't know who you are and I don't want to OK."

"Whatever I'm sure there are other people that are a lot more cheerful than you… like that girl over there."

He points at a girl in black who has her head down and is reading a book called ninjas of love.

Weiss stares at her then back at him like he's an idiot "yeah I'm sure she's really cheerful now go talk to her and leave me alone."

Down on the ground in front of the school a girl is staring up at the planes that are landing on the platforms near her.

Saphir hugs her swords tighter to herself "well bro you wanted me to make some friends here I go wonder what kind of people I'll meet."

She stares at the ground and sighs

"Not like I'd ever be able to talk to them anyway."

The planes start landing and letting out students Saphir stays for a moment but when she sees how many people there are she runs inside of Beacon Academy where she hopes she'll find her new life.


	3. The Beginning of Beacon

**Chapter Three The Beginning of Beacon**

Saphir is running around outside and keeps changing direction "great where am I now."

"you think there might be a directory maybe a food court some kind of recognizable land mark."

Saphir looks over and sees a young girl and a boy walking together looking just as confused as she is.

"Is ah is that a no."

"That's a no."

"Hey maybe she knows."

Saphir sees them pointing in her direction and looks around when she sees no one else she thinks "crap they're talking about me uh what do I do now they're walking over here augh."

Jaune asks her "hey uh do you maybe know where… anything is."

Saphir turns away from him blushing "uh… well… I."

She runs away keeping her head down crying.

"Dang it why can't I talk to anyone uh I hate this… where the heck am I… ah this is terrible I already hate Beacon."

Ruby stares after her "you think she's OK maybe we should go talk to her."

A boy stares at the huge building "wow this is awesome… oh hey Ruby how are you doing."

Russet runs over to her and Jaune smiling.

Ruby smiles back at him "Hi Russet so you're here to it's good to see you again."

Russet looks over at Jaune "hi I'm Russet who are you."

Jaune tells him "I'm…

Russet interrupts him "well sorry have to go anyways Ruby I'll see you later OK bye now."

He runs of and Jaune stares after him

Ruby looks at the look on Jaune's face and tells him "he's a friend of mine from Signal he never stops moving and he's pretty nice."

Jaune is still staring after Russet "so… you think he might have known where to go."

Ruby's eyes grow wide "uh oh I wish Yang was here."

Garnet and Emera are walking together

"Come on now stop looking so down we're at Beacon now this'll be fun" right Emera is smiling at him.

Garnet glances over at her and thinks "maybe it would be if I wasn't with you." Out loud he says "don't you have anyone else to bother."

Emera's pouting "why can't you just be happy I mean most people would be so happy after meeting a pretty girl like me" She starts laughing. "Hey I have an idea why don't we become partners then we could talk all the time."

Garnet stares at her and thinks "why is she being so nice seriously doesn't she see how annoying she is to me." He sighs and says "fine I'll be your partner Ok."

Emera gets a huge smile on her face and she looks like she just won the lottery "great I can't wait to see what kind of missions we have this'll be so awesome so when do you think we'll meet the rest of our team by the way since we're partners now you have to tell me your name."

Garnet thinks to himself "my name but that's."

He remembers when he first sent in an application for Beacon. He is filling out a piece of paper and is staring at the part that says name at the top.

"My name." he starts crying his name reminds him of his family and he hates thinking about what happened to them. "Maybe I could change it yeah new life new name but what should it be."

He looks around for ideas and then sees a small flame symbol on his jacket he got from his brother. He looks at the paper and at the top he writes Blaze Cendium.

Back out front of Beacon he looks up at Emera "it's Blaze Blaze Cendium."

She's still smiling at him "Blaze Cendium like incendium that's a bit redundant." She laughs again.

He thinks to himself "maybe this was a bad idea."

Later that night everyone's in the same room together Saphir is huddled in the corner staying away from the others.

A guy walks up to her and sits down next to her "you OK I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought there might be a problem." He holds his hand out to her "my name's Gale."

Saphir buries her head in the pillow she's holding blushing.

"OK then I'll just sit here OK."

"… I'm … my name's Saphir."

Gale smiles "nice to meet you Saphir is there something wrong anything I can help with."

"I… I just can't talk with… people very well."

"So you're just shy well there's no reason to be I'm sure there are a lot of nice people around here that you'll like."

Saphir looks up and sees the boy with blond hair from earlier walk past them wearing blue pajamas.

She laughs at seeing that "yeah I guess so."

"See there you go hey why don't you come over and meet some of my friends."

Saphir's face falls "I… guess so… sure."

"Great come on then."

He gets up and helps her up and leads her over to two people talking to each other. Saphir doesn't let go of her pillow as she follows him.

"Saphir this is Lumina, and Eli Lumina, Eli this is Saphir."

The girl in blue Lumina stands up and walks towards Saphir

"Hi there you Ok I'm Lumina is there something you need."

The other boy doesn't stand up but waves at her "thanks I wanted to be Lumina guess that leaves me with Eli" he laughs at his own joke. "Seriously though you don't look to good is something wrong."

Gale steps in for her "Saphir here isn't very used to talking with other people Saphir I just met these two a few minutes ago but they're both really nice people."

Saphir lifts her head and thinks "alright if you say so." She says to them "hi I… well I." she buries her head in her pillow and thinks to herself "dang it I knew I couldn't talk to people I should just go back over there.

She starts to walk away but Lumina grabs her shoulder "hey it's Ok if you don't want to talk can you just sit with us maybe later you can tell us a bit more about yourself."

Saphir looks up into Lumina's eyes and then at the Faunus ears on her head "why… why do you have ears on your head."

Lumina smiles at her "it's because I'm a Faunus you've never heard of them." Saphir shakes her head. "Well Faunus are just like humans except we have an animal feature like this most of the time people think we're different and weird it's fine if you do I'm used to it."

Saphir stares at her for a second and then says "no it's fine… I was just wondering… sorry."

Lumina looks at her like a lost puppy "it's OK here sit down OK we can just sit here and then maybe you could be partners with one of us tomorrow sound good."

Saphir gets a small smile and sets her stuff down and then sits down next to Lumina. They don't say anything but Saphir decides "maybe Beacon isn't so bad after all."

**Just an extra note: team GALE was made by Brandon Colemon he has given me permission to use them in this fan fiction. Their personalities, weapons, and semblances were made by him.**


	4. Team MASK

**Chapter Four Team MASK**

A voice comes over the intercom "all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation again all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately."

Saphir stares over the huge cliff "oh great" she thinks "what's happening now it's dangerous here the library book said it's 278 ft. that's 84.7 meters we would definitely die from this height."

She backs away from the ledge and bumps into someone falling over.

Fuchsia stares down at her "jeez watch where you're going god the people around here can be so stupid…"

She sees Saphir on the ground nearly in tears

Fuchsia sighs "sorry about that I just get annoyed a lot it wasn't your fault." She holds out her hand to help up Saphir "I'm Fuchsia what's your name."

"It… it's Saphir thank you."

Fuchsia smiles at her "no problem well I'll see you later OK bye now."

She walks away leaving Saphir to stare after her "I was wrong besides Gale and Lumina the people here are all insane." She thinks

Professor Ozpin walks over to her "could you please get onto the platform over there the others are waiting."

Saphir doesn't move Ozpin walks away sipping his coffee and she soon follows him standing on a platform.

Ozpin stares at the students "for years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Saphir looks around she sees Lumina and Gale as well as the boy and girl she had met yesterday "evaluation I thought we were already evaluated that's why we're in right." She thinks

A woman named Glinda Goodwitch starts talking "now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams."

Saphir perks up at that "yes" she exclaims in her head "I can finally join Lumina and Gale."

Glinda continues explaining "well allow us to put an end to your confusion each of you will be given team mates today."

Ozpin continues for her "these team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well."

Garnet stares down at his feet and thinks "great welcome to your first day of being stuck with that girl why did I agree to this."

Ozpin doesn't stop talking "that being said the first person you make eye contact with when you make landing will be your partner for the next for years."

All at once Saphir Ruby and Emera realized what was happening it was like their minds exploded they all thought the same thing "I'm done for." They all scream out "What!"

Ozpin ignores them "after you've partnered up make to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition on the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the remainder of your initiation but our instructors won't intervene."

Saphir's head is still on fire from the previous news "wait did he say fall and die" her head screams at her to listen to this but she can't hear it.

Ozpin carries on with his instructions "you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

Saphir's head starts clearing and she realizes what's going on.

Jaune raises his hand "yeah um sir."

Ozpin ignores him "good take your positions."

Saphir's head is finally back in working order and she can make out its message "fall, platform, cliff, positions… I know get off!"

Jaune asks Ozpin "sir I have a uh a question."

Students start flying.

Jaune keeps talking "so this landing strategy thing you're uh dropping us off or something."

Ozpin waits a moment before answering "no you will be falling."

Jaune hopes he can survive "I see so did you bring parachutes for us."

Ozpin stares at him "no you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh Hu that. So uh what exactly is a landing strategyyyyy."

Jaune goes flying after the other students.

Ozpin sips his coffee watching them go then turns around. "what are you still doing here you should be with the others."

A small girl in blue named Saphir is kneeling looking over the edge. She grins but doesn't look at Ozpin. "Got it."

She jumps off the cliff and lands on a rock below jumping off it and landing on another rock then jumping to a tree then from each branch to the ground.

Ozpin and Glinda stares after her Ozpin tells Glinda "that was different."

Glinda looks at her sheet "should we disqualify her."

Ozpin thinks for a moment and then says "no let her be it is a landing strategy I suppose."

Glinda shrugs "she's getting points off for that though."

In the air Mara is flying with her arms folded and Raven is sailing next to her

Raven asks her "will that do." He points at a tree they're heading towards

Mara shrugs "why not."

She pulls a Naginata from her back and holds it towards the tree she pulls a trigger and quickly let's go. A bullet shoots out from the top right below the blade and the Naginata flies forward and embeds itself In the tree. Mara grabs onto it as she flies past and flips on over standing on top of it. Raven pulls out a short bow and pulls the handle in half slinging it forward the blade on the underside of the bow catches on the tree and slows him so he is hanging above the ground he flicks his wrist and the bow detaches he puts it back together and puts it away. Mara falls down next to him.

"Oh joy" she says "I'm with you this is what I always wanted."

Raven grins at her "oh come on I saw your eyes when we landed together you wanted to be on my team so bad."

Mara takes a jar with a black liquid out of her pocket and throws it to him "hold this."

He stares at the liquid "what is i…"

Mara's blade slashes through it sending the liquid spilling on the ground "darn none got on you."

Raven jumps back "god what are you doing."

The black liquid sizzles into the ground melting into the earth killing all the grass and plants it touches.

Raven's eyes widen "that's your blood isn't it."

Mara is already walking away Raven runs to catch up with her.

"That really is a creepy semblance you know that" He tells her.

Garnet is in the air looking at Emera next to him "got a plan" he asks her.

She scrunches her brow "uh… yeah."

"What is it?" He asks worried.

She smiles and holds out her hands like a skydiver "just wait it'll be awesome."

Garnet stares at the ground approaching them "whatever it is do it quickly please."

Emera pulls out a small box from behind her back that unfolds into a large green and black mallet.

Garnet stares at it "who gave you something like that."

She smiles at him then flings it at the ground "I'll use my semblance just watch it's awesome."

Right before they hit the ground the hammer hits it sending out a shockwave that propels them upwards and Garnet crashes into a tree and falls down to the ground. Emera flies over and falls on top of him.

She throws her hands in the air "that was so much fun let's do it again."

Garnet sits up and she hugs him he thinks to himself "why am I stuck with such an annoying girl uh this sucks."

A girl their age walks up in front of them and looks down at them "Sorry to interrupt the love fest you two but you should get up."

Emera glares at her "hey he's my partner not yours OK.

The girl sighs and pulls out a pole from behind her back a small part on the top unfolds making it into a halberd.

She grins "I'm Aka are you enjoying the test."

Gale shoots ice below him with his semblance creating a platform he can land on then he skates down the side and slide to a stop. A whip with blades attached hits the tree next to him and a girl swings down in front of him.

Gale holds out his hand "hi I'm Gale guess we're partners now."

The girl looks him up and down "you'll do I guess I'm Ashe."

They hear a voice behind them "and I'm Kiiro."

He pulls out a long sword with a glowing dust crystal in the hilt.

"Pleased to meet you" He tells them grinning.

Russet falls directly at a tree and kicks into it knocking it over and he lands on top of it he smiles.

Above he hears a girls screaming "augh!"

He looks up and runs forwards "hey on I'm coming."

He stands in place and Amatha drops into his arms he uses his semblance to increase his strength so he doesn't fall over.

She jumps down off him "thanks I appreciate it so we're partners now I guess I'm Amatha good to meet you."

Russet stares at the top of her head "hi I'm… Russet."

Amatha looks at him curiously then feels the top of her head she feels her hat is gone and two fox ears are sticking out of her head she blushes picks up her hat and puts it back on.

She stares at the ground "yeah I'm a Faunus probably don't want to be my partner now right?"

Russet is still staring at her but then a look of realization crosses his face and he smiles "oh you're one of those animal people that's cool glad to have you as a partner."

Amatha glances around confused "uh yeah OK then so we should get going."

Russet looks up at the sky "awesome a new partner this'll be great… what's that."

Two people are flying through the air about to above them screaming.

Amatha's eyes grow wide "we have to help them."

Russet nods "right can you get me up there" He points at them.

Amatha looks concerned "… maybe it's not safe though."

Russet looks back down at her "it doesn't matter just do it they're in trouble."

Amatha looks at him thinking "wow Beacon has some really nice people first Fuchsia then this guy willing to risk his life for people he's never met." She tells him "alright I'll send you up there with my semblance but I can't use it very well so be careful.

"Right let's do it."

"Alright jump up high as you can."

He nods and uses his semblance to jump 15 feet in the air. Amatha gasps at how much height he got then takes out her staff and points it at him.

She thinks to herself "oh please work this time."

A blue light shines through her body and out the end of the staff exploding on impact with Russet sending him flying even higher up to where the two people are. He can now see that there is a girl that is a Faunus Lumina and a boy wearing green Eli. He grabs them and falls onto the ground with them landing on his back. Lumina and Eli sit up and shake their heads looking at each other.

"Can you get off me?"

Lumina looks down at Russet "oh sorry." She and Eli stand up and then he stands next to them. "so who's partner are you."

Russet points at Amatha and she waves meekly "her names Amatha she's one of the animal people hey you are too cool."

They hear a voice nearby "honestly learn the term it's Faunus." They all look over and see a girl nearby who pulls out two swords at her side holding them backwards she attaches them together then holds them with one hand at her side.

"Welcome to Beacon" She says.

Saphir runs through the forest thinking "what am I going to do I have to find Lumina, or maybe Gale… this is awful."

She is so distracted she runs straight into a girl sending them both to the ground. Both girls sit up and look at each other.

Fuchsia glares at her "you again seriously pay attention." She stands up dusting herself off "and now I have to deal with you as a partner just great."

Saphir stares at the ground "s... sorry."

"Come on girls don't fight" they turn around to see a girl watching them.

The crystal on the girls head starts glowing.

Fuchsia glares at her "and what do you want get out of here go find a partner or whatever you people do."

Saphir starts backing away from her "I don't… I don't think… this isn't good we should go."

Fuchsia turns to her "what the hell are you talking about?!"

Saphir looks at her terrified thinking "wow Fuchsia is really scary why did she pretend to be nice to me I hate this."

The girl looks at them "your friend's right you should run."

Her jewel starts glowing brighter the other girls start backing away even Fuchsia looks scared now. A flame blast fires from the girls jewel Saphir jumps pushing Fuchsia out of the way and they both start running. Blasts of fire, ice, and electricity chase after them and they barely dodge them. Soon they run into Gale, Ashe, Amatha, Russet, Lumina, and Eli who are also running away from people.

Raven and Mara walk into the field Raven starts talking "what's going on here I heard screaming."

The four people chasing them walk up to them with their weapons ready.

The girl with the jewel starts talking "like I said you should run because I'm Murasaki and we are team MASK, Ozpin brought us out to chase after the twelve of you he decided you were to weak so our job is to stop you getting the relics hope you're ready to die."

**Note: Team Mask including weapons, personalities, and semblances were created by James Grose. He has given me permission to use them but all credit for their creation goes to him.**


	5. Ozpin's Test

**Chapter Five Ozpin's Test**

Mara looks around, past team MASK for a way out. "Great," she exclaims "what did I do to deserve this."

Saphir glances around nervous and then whispers. "Wait but how did you know…"

Fuchsia turns around and glares at her. "If you aren't going to speak so we can hear you then shut the hell up."

Saphir buries her head in the hood of her jacket.

Amatha glances over at Fuchsia thinking "why is she pretending to be so mean," she looks over at Saphir "poor girl." She thinks.

Murasaki looks at them, and raises an eyebrow "anyways let's finish this."

The jewel on her head begins glowing again, a huge arc of lightning shoots forward towards Saphir.

Gale sees where it's headed, and yells "Saphir watch out!"

Saphir glances up, and sees the blue headed towards her, her eyes widen.

Saphir starts panicking, her head moving at a million miles per second thinking "it's there, and that's, so then… NOW!"

Saphir reaches down behind her back, and in seconds her blade is out, it cuts straight through the center of the bolt, which disappears.

Raven grins at her "so you aren't useless after all."

Saphir blushes her thoughts calm down and she thinks "he thought you were useless way to go Saphir nice first impression."

Before any of the others can think anything Aka runs forward and stabs her halberd at Gale, who barely jumps out of the way. Gale takes out his sword the Glacial Storm, and its blades go outwards attached to the rest of the blade by small poles. He swings it where she was but she isn't there, he turns around to catch her Halberd inside the blade, then it closes on the halberd. Ice forms along Gale's arm and flows up his blade and into Aka, freezing her arm to her halberd which is frozen in his blade.

Gale looks up at her eyes, "don't insult them you can say I'm weak but they're most definitely not."

Shiro walks up behind him grinning, "Really looks like you're the only one with any strength out of all of them."

A voice appears behind her "excuse me." Shiro turns around to see Ashe "you didn't happen to say I was weak did you."Ashe takes out her sword the scarlet fury, and the blade falls apart to form a whip with several blades on the sides, "because I really don't appreciate that."

Her whip shoots out around Shiro, and then a bullet flies from the hilt, spinning Ashe around, untangling Shiro and sending her spinning to a nearby tree, that she slams into, and then she falls over. The tree sets on fire behind her.

Amatha stares at it screaming and Russet looks at it with his mouth open and says, "Uh what just happened?"

Raven looks over, and sees a girl in black and red arguing with a girl in a white dress. He thinks to himself, "No not a dress that's obviously a combat skirt of course it's so obvious." They're both running from a pack of beowloves."

While he is staring at them, Kiiro runs at him swinging his sword towards his neck. Mara's blade shoots out catching Kiiro's, and then she spins it around swinging it over her head. The blade goes flying out of his hands.

Raven doesn't turn around just responds with, "thanks."

Mara glares at him, "shut the hell up."

Kiiro stares after his flying blade "hey you bastard what the hell Ozpin said you were weak."

Emera frowns at him and tells him "you really shouldn't swear like that people won't like you."

She takes her hammer of her back, swinging it into him, sending him into another tree nearby.

Murasaki looks at her defeated team mates and sighs, "seriously do I have to do everything."

Her jewel sends streams of electricity, fire, and ice swirling around her; meanwhile Aka breaks out of Gale's ice and punches him, sending him flying.

Lumina looks around at the angry faces of the, "seriously just calm down we don't have to fight like this."

Amatha nods, "she's right just let us go we can just forget about this and move on."

Amatha smiles at Murasaki, who sends a blast of fire at her that she jumps out of the way of.

Garnet walks up next to Saphir and asks her "you want to do this together."

She looks up at him, and stares at his face.

He tells her "there's a line between being shy and being a coward, you want to be a huntress then I suggest you find out which side you're one."

Saphir looks towards Murasaki, and nods.

Garnet grins saying "alright let's do it then."

He pulls out a pole that was hidden under his cloak, and a box at the top unfolds making it a scythe. They both charge at Murasaki but Aka appears in front of them.

Aka grins leveling her halberd at them, "not quite versatility and I are going to take you out here."

They hear a scream off in the distance and look over. Shiro's tree is gone but so is she.

Eli looks around, "what was with that girl screaming and where's Shiro…"

Two blades attached like a windmill spin towards him, and he falls on his back to avoid them. Shiro is standing above him holding her blades, she swings down at him. A blue blast shoots towards her and explodes on contact with the blades. Amatha is nearby glaring with her hand raised.

Amatha yells at Shiro, "Stay away from my friends!"

Shiro starts laughing, between bursts of laughter she gets out, "your friends you just met them."

Gale appears behind her whispering "is there a problem with that."

His had shoots forward, and then he slams her with the hilt of his blade, sending her to the ground.

Aka looks away and back to Saphir and Garnet, "anyways back to you two say goodbye."

A huge shield slams into her head, sending her skidding several feet away.

Eli looks over at her with the hammer over his shoulder, "goodbye."

Murasaki glares at him and the elemental energy around her grows bigger, she screams "enough!" A huge wave of energy shoots from her sending everyone to the ground. "I'm done playing with you all it's time for you to die."

Garnet tries to get up, but can't get farther than kneeling. Murasaki walks up to him and her jewel starts glowing.

"A beautiful thing dust if you have the right semblance you can even increase its power," Murasaki explains, "and now it's going to kill you.

An ice spike fires from her crystal but Saphir appears right next to her, and hits the spike with the hilt of her Jian. The spike shoots off and slams into a tree, Saphir grabs Garnet and jumps away from Murasaki. The tree falls down and almost falls on Murasaki but she blasts through it with flames. A blast of lightning fires at Saphir but stabs through its center, and then jumps at in the air letting go of Garnet.

Murasaki stares at her thinking, "how does she keep doing that."

Murasaki remembers when she first mastered her semblance.

She is smiling "see you have to hit the lightning in the exact center or it won't do anything."

Shiro smiles back at her, "that's awesome there's no way anyone can beat you with that it's invincible."

Back in the emerald woods Murasaki shoots more fire at Saphir who twists in the air dodging it, then landing in front of her. Saphir swings her left sword upwards, but Murasaki dodges it.

She remembers when Professor Ozpin put her onto this job.

Ozpin stares at her sipping coffee and finally he says, "Murasaki your team is currently the top in Beacon, as such I want you to help with the initiation, you and your team will go there and stop the new students from obtaining their relics." He sips his coffee before continuing, "tell them I said they were weak we need to test them in all situations meaning we need to break their resolve, is this understood."

"Yes sir," Murasaki answers.

She walks out of the room and professor Port stops her.

He tells her "Murasaki we're getting a new student Saphir Elmas, she is young and weak not huntress material, I don't want you killing her so when you fight at the initiation just scare her away."

Murasaki nods "yes sir," She promises.

Blast after blast fires at Saphir none hitting there mark.

Murasaki yells in her head, "She's not huntress material, I've never seen this much power in a girl so young, how's she so strong."

Saphir notices that Murasaki stopped firing; she grabs her knees and starts panting using the break.

Murasaki realizes and thinks, "she isn't strong she is young and weak, but her reaction time is incredible, she can figure out exactly where I'm going to be in an instant." She smiles to herself "no way I can beat her now, if she wanted to finish me she could have already, so why isn't she then."

Murasaki starts walking towards her, Garnet tries getting up to help her but can't; meanwhile the others are distracted the rest of team MASK returned, and they're doing their best to hold them off. Saphir steps back but then realizes she's on the edge of a cliff, she looks down and sees and altar with something on several pedestals.

Her mind starts moving again at hyper speed "relics, cliff, rock, teams, got it." She yells for the others "come here now!"

She runs towards them, and when she's past Murasaki she fires an ice spike at her. Saphir turns around hearing it but can barely see it; then everything slows down.

Saphir's mind starts working even faster, "what? Why is everything slow? Wait is this a semblance… oh my god I have a semblance this is amazing! No time for that it's coming right for you get ready… now!"

She spins around and slashes through the spike, it splits in half falling behind her.

The other's run towards her Fuchsia starts talking, "what do you want now we're busy."

Saphir not having time to explain grabs her arm and runs to the cliff, jumping off. The others including team MASK stare after her.

Mara gulps and then says "is she…"

Saphir and Fuchsia land on a rock partway down the cliff. Saphir jumps off pulling Fuchsia shortly before it falls off and jumps out into the open air.

She thinks to herself "good god please tell me I'm right please don't let them die."

Fuchsia yells at her trying to shove her away, "are you insane you've killed us both! Augh!"

Fuchsia shuts her eyes, and a black shadow flies underneath them, and they disappear. They fly back above the cliff on top of a giant Nevermore.

Saphir yells at them, "everyone jump now!"

The others jump off the cliff, pushing back team MASK, so they can't follow. The bird starts sinking to the ground and before it hits they all jump off. Garnet turns around and slices through its head with his scythe.

Russet stares at her and asks: "how did you know that was there."

Saphir blushes the adrenaline gone she answers "well… I… uh… I saw it and then there was a Death Stalker below the cliff so I figured it would come back to try and eat it.

Ashe stares at her and says: "you're absolutely insane… and I love it."

Gale nods in agreement "yeah that was pretty great Saphir."

The others except Fuchsia nods, she walks up to Saphir and tells her, "look if we're going to be a team now at least tell us these plans before you do them." She smiles and continues, "Nice work."

Saphir's entire head turns bright red and she buries her head in her hood again.

They hear a voice behind them "you aren't quite done yet."

They turn around to see Murasaki standing behind them, her jewel starts glowing again. Saphir runs away from the others towards the altar and picks up one of the relics holding it out to her.

She tells Murasaki "you failed see we got the relic now… leave us alone."

Her jewel stops glowing and she smiles laughing, "I suppose you're right we were supposed to stop you from getting the relic, since we failed our jobs done. Nice work."

Garnet, Gale, Lumina, Russet, and Mara also pick up one of the chess piece relics.

Murasaki smiles at all of them and tells them "congratulations now you better get back and then you're done welcome all of you to Beacon Academy."


	6. Vultrium's Cave

**Chapter Six Vultrium's cave**

Russet stands on the tallest branch, on the tallest tree they could find.

Emera yells up to him, "can you see the cliff."

He looks left and right, then jumps to the ground, shaking his head, and saying "no I can't seem to find it."

It starts pouring rain.

Fuchsia throws her arms in the air, complaining "well this is just great now we're lost, and it's raining, got any ideas miss smarty pants."

Saphir buries her head deep in her hood, then points to a nearby cave saying, "we… we could see… if we can avoid the rain in there."

Garnet stares at her explaining "in the Emerald forest that doesn't seem safe… then again it's not like we have many better options, let's go."

He walks into the cave, and the others follow him. Back at Beacon Ozpin is watching them, on his tablet. He sips his coffee smiling at their newest misfortune.

When they get into the cave Fuchsia points around a corner saying, "we're going over there, you six." She points at Russet, Garnet, Raven, Eli, Gale, and Saphir, "stay here I don't want you watching us undress.

"Why not me." Saphir asks her.

Fuchsia looks her up and down, and her eyes widen, "oh my god sorry." She exclaims, "I thought you were a guy because… well your uh." She points at Saphir's chest, and both their faces turn bright red. "Anyways." Fuchsia continues "the five of you." She glances at Saphir like she still isn't certain, "will stay here, the rest of us will go over there, and try to drive these clothes off."

"I can help with that." Ashe tells them, a ball of fire appears in her open palm.

Amatha backs away from it, but Fuchsia tells Ashe, "That'll work thanks."

The girls all walk around the corner, leaving the guys unsure what to do next. They all sit down and start talking about how to get back to Beacon, but none of them get anywhere.

Eli throws himself onto his back saying, "well this sucks how are we ever going to find our way back."

Gale remains composed telling them, "don't worry we'll make it back, and then we'll get to start out at Beacon."

Raven rolls some rocks around complaining "this is boring though doesn't anyone remember the way back." They all shake their heads, "so what we just wander around until we find the cliff."

Garnet sighs answering, "Unless you've got a semblance or, a map, or something that can help us we have no choice."

Raven shrugs "nope my semblance is useless unless I can see the person, and even then it just lets me hear what they're saying, it's useless here sorry, any of you got anything."

They all shake their heads and stare at the ground.

"Let's hope the girls can figure something out," Gale tells them with his head down.

Around the corner deeper in the cave, the girls were having no better luck.

Fuchsia is looking Saphir up and down after she undressed still unconvinced. "you sure you're a girl it doesn't seem like it."

Saphir blushes again curling into a ball on the ground, to cover herself.

Ashe is putting her flames near the girl's clothes, to dry them, "any ideas on how to get back to Beacon," she asks them.

Emera raises her hand saying, "maybe we could ask for directions that would work."

Fuchsia shakes her head, "and who do you plan to ask."

Emera thinks for a moment and replies with, "hmm I don't know Ashe, do you know the way back."

Ashe looks at her like she's crazy, "you're one of the biggest idiots I've ever met."

Emera smiles, "thank you now can we go back to the others, Blaze needs me."

Fuchsia sighs replying with, "you want to go back to them naked you go right ahead."

Emera claps her hands together, "really thank you," she starts walking around the corner.

The others except Saphir grab her pulling her back.

Fuchsia yells, "I was joking, god you really are stupid aren't you."

Saphir hears a low growling sound in the back of the cave; she looks up asking "did anyone hear that."

The others are still yelling at Emera, and don't notice her. She picks up her blades, walking deeper into the cave. A few minutes later after everyone's clothes are dry, and on; the others finally realize Saphir is gone.

Lumina looks deeper into the cave, nearly in tears, and tells them, "I hope she's OK, should we go after her?"

She comes running around the corner, and flies past them.

Fuchsia stares after her, "uh what just happened?"

Emera looks where she came from, and exclaims "look Bears!"

They all look over and see a pack of Ursa including two Ursa Major running towards them.

Amatha squeals and starts running and the others follow, they hear a scream, and then feel wind going the other direction, but they don't stop. Running straight out of the cave, the guys follow as well when they see the Grimm. The creatures stop at the cave entrance, only wanting to protect their young in the cave.

The others are panting outside the cave, the sky above them is full of stars, it has become night time.

Amatha looks around and asks, "Where's Saphir?"

Garnet's eyes widen, and he answers, "She ran towards us, and then she realized she wasn't wearing anything, so she screamed… and ran back into the cave."

They all look over at the cave, with the Grimm starting to head back into it.

Fuchsia gulps asking, "didn't professor Ozpin say the forest was even more dangerous at night."

Mara nods, "yeah."

Fuchsia continues, "And she just went into a Grimm's home… in the middle of the night… alone."

Raven nods this time, "uh hu."

Fuchsia stares at the cave for a second before saying, "well I didn't like her anyway, goodbye it was terrible knowing you."

Garnet grabs the back of her dress, and pulls her towards the cave, the other's follow closely behind.

Saphir runs farther into the cave, looking behind her she sees some of the Ursa that didn't chase the others coming after her. She isn't paying attention, and trips on a rock, hitting her head when she hits the ground, and goes tumbling down a steep incline into the pool of water below. She stares up at the surface as her vision fades, the Grimm stare down at her, and then when she disappears below the surface, they walk away.

She thinks to herself, "I guess I was too weak, I'm going to die now, oh well at least I won't be a burden to Fuchsia or anyone else who would be on my team."

She slowly sinks deeper, her vision fading faster, and she knows soon she will have to take her last breathe. Just as she is about to replace her oxygen with water, a human hand shoots into the water reaching out for her. Mustering her last bit of strength, she grabs it and lets it pull her up and out of the water. She lies on her back panting and looks around, even with her vision fading she can see that she isn't in the same place she fell into the water, and more importantly there's no one there. Several hours later, Saphir sits bolt upright and looks around. Forgetting where she is her mind panics, but she soon remembers all about the test, and sighs lying back down. She looks around on her back, and sees she's wearing a black hoodie shirt, with red stripes on the back, its several sizes too big, so it's more of a dress.

She asks herself, "What am I doing here? Where is everyone?"

She hears a voice around a corner nearby, "shh she's awake I'll tell her alright."

She hears another voice coming from the same direction, "… fine then but make sure not to tell her too much before she joins us."

She sits up and a man walks around the corner, waving off the previous comment. The man is wearing the same hoodie as Saphir but with matching pants. He walks up to her, and grabs her arm forcing her up.

"So then you're the new one hmm?" he asks her, "well then we best get moving the others are waiting… then again why should I hurry for them right? So then what do you want to do? I could care less what I do as long as it pisses them off.

Saphir buries her head in the hood telling him, "can… can you take me back to my frie… to the other students."

The man grins at her, "wish I could," he replies, "but we need you here don't worry you'll like it… at least you should hope you will it's your home now."

"What!" Saphir yells, "No I have to get back to Beacon, I was just starting there… and… I." Saphir thinks for a minute, what had she done at Beacon? Nothing much, she doubted anyone there would miss her.

She hears Garnet's voice behind her, "Saphir hey Saphir where are you."

Fuchsia whispers, "are you trying to get us killed those things could wake up at any second, let's find her and go."

She turns around and sees them as reflections in the pool of water. Tears start forming in her eyes as she realizes even after just a day she already had friends, Beacon was amazing.

She starts walking towards the pool, but the man yells at her, "no stop."

She doesn't listen but keeps moving, and when she reaches the pool, she lets herself fall into it, and disappear beneath the water. A red glow illuminates on her back sending out a strange pattern she doesn't understand, and the next thing she knows Garnet is pulling her out of the water, and hugs her to warm her up.

"You OK," Lumina asks her, "you were gone for a while, how did you come out of that water anyway?"

Saphir just smiles as tears roll down her cheeks, and she hugs herself closer to Garnet.

Mara stares at them, and holds out Saphir's clothes for her, "you might want these." She states.

Saphir looks down at herself, and sees that her black hoodie has disappeared. She let's go of Garnet and screams.

The next day they climb out from under the rock they were sleeping under, after they refused to stay in the cave. Russet climbs a tree and can see the Emerald cliff, they start heading towards it. When they reach it the others start climbing up the side, but Fuchsia forces Mara to carry her and Saphir can't make it so Russet holds her on his back as he climbs.

When they reach the top Ozpin greets them like it's perfectly normal to come back this late, "welcome back, now normally I would fail you for coming so late." Saphir raises her finger and opens her mouth about to speak, but Ozpin continues "but as I'm sure your friend Ms. Elmas is about to point out: I never specified when you had to be back." Saphir puts her hand down as Ozpin keeps talking, "well you disappeared off our cameras when you went into that cave, but besides that you all demonstrated strength, courage, skill, and determination you'll make fine students, and hunters.

Goodwitch walks up to them telling them, "regardless of these factors you have the slowest time in returning in Beacon history, most either die or have come back at this point, as such you have all received grades marking you as the weakest students at Beacon."

Saphir didn't care she was smiling thinking to herself, "I finally did it I have friends, and I'm going to be a huntress this is the greatest day ever."

* * *

**OK so I just have to say: sorry that I'm not posting these very regularly I've had a lot going on, plus I just haven't been able to come up with the more specific plot elements. Also this episode has the title in the name; no I'm not going to tell you why. And again sorry the grammar is probably still terrible I'm trying to do better. Finally I should mention this episode had some suggestive stuff I suppose, it's not anything major I just don't want you expecting anything more than that, this is my first fan fiction and I want to keep this one somewhat family friendly before I go psycho and start killing people very graphically. Anyways I'm rambling I hope you enjoyed please review and thank you for being patient.**


	7. A new life begins

**Chapter Seven a New Life Begins**

Ozpin walks onto a stage, and begins talking into a microphone, "we have three extra teams of students that have only just made it back, so we are introducing them separately from the others. May I introduce team SAFR." Saphir, Fuchsia, Russet, and Amatha walk onto the stage, and Saphir buries her head blushing. Ozpin continues, "Led by: Saphir Elmas."

They all look over at her and smile, but then Fuchsia realizes what just happened and turns her head away in disgust. Saphir turns bright red and when the others leave the stage, they have to drag her, because she can't move.

Ozpin watches them before continuing, "We also have team GALE." Gale, Ashe, Lumina, and Eli walks onto the stage, "led by: Gale Yrimir." Lumina smiles at him, and Ashe looks upset she wasn't chosen as the leader, they walk off the stage. "Finally we have team EMBR." Garnet, Emera, Mara, and Raven walk onto the stage. "Led by: Blaze Cendium."

Garnet stares at the ground thinking, "great why am I the leader now everything's on me when we fail, just what I needed."

Emera is bouncing up and down because: she's so happy Blaze is her leader. Raven gives him thumbs up, and Mara just stands there and shrugs. They all walk off the stage.

After they are gone Ozpin finishes his speech, "now all the teams have been made, everyone please return to your normal activities."

All the students leave and go to their classes.

A girl walks up to Saphir telling her, "hey nice job on becoming a leader."

Saphir glances up and sees it's Ruby, seeing it's a girl not much older than herself she relaxes a little, "thanks you… you're a leader too right… of team RWBY?" she asks.

Ruby smiles, "yep," she says, "it's great all my team members are great, I mean Weiss can be a little mean at times but its fine."

Saphir looks around and sees Fuchsia and Weiss talking to each other, "there's two of them oh that's another person to yell at me." She thinks.

Ruby looks at her sad face slightly concerned, and then she thinks of something to cheer her up, "so what kind of weapon do you use?" She asks.

Saphir perks up immediately, when she remembers her weapons belonged to her brother; it's like carrying him around with her. "I use these." She tells the older girl pulling out her Jian.

Ruby looks them over and asks, "that's awesome… what do they do?"

"Umm," Saphir looks at the swords, and thinks, "that's right they did something didn't they what was it, they opened or something, how do I do that?" out loud she tells Ruby, "I don't know they do something but I can't remember."

Ruby frowns, "that's awful," she says. She pulls out her weapon, "I'd die if I didn't know everything about my Crescent Rose. Anyways do you want to come by my dorm later we could try to figure out your weapon or something?"

Saphir considers it, "is she offering to be my friend, or is she kidding… augh I'm going do it." "yeah I'd love to." She tells Ruby.

Ruby claps her hands saying "great I'll see you later then." She walks back to her team whispering to Yang, "there I did it I introduced myself to someone by myself, happy now?"

Yang just smiles and pats her sister's head.

Later in the classroom Saphir is writing out three sets of notes. Somehow Fuchsia managed to trick her into making notes on the class for her, and Russet, which she had to teach them about later. She sighs and continues writing at lightning speed.

Meanwhile Garnet is trying to fall asleep but Emera isn't letting him, and won't stop talking, Mara is watching them grinning, and Raven is fast asleep next to her. Team Gale is paying close attention except Eli who is awake, but day dreaming.

Saphir finishes her notes and waits for professor Port to say more; while she does she looks around the room, and sees Ruby, asleep on her desk. She frowns and then smiles taking out another piece of paper and making another set of notes for her fellow leader.

After class she gathers Fuchsia, Russet, and Ruby together in her new dorm, much to Russet's dismay, as he says he was bored enough in class. Saphir ignores him and proceeds to teach them the important details of what happened in class without stuttering at all, when she's done her speech returns to normal as she answers questions.

They all leave and on the way out Ruby turns around to tell her, "thanks for that it sounds a lot better when you teach it, well anyways I'll see you later OK."

She runs off to walk with her sister who tells her, "see I told you you're a good person just introduce yourself and people will want to be friends with you."

Ruby smiles, "I suppose your right." She looks at the ground before continuing losing her smile, "but I don't think she really likes me."

"How could someone not like you," Yang tells her, "no she's just shy don't worry about it."

Saphir looks after them thinking to herself, "she just has to introduce herself, I wish I could do that, I can't even introduce myself at all, and even if I did it's not like anyone would like me, she's only pretending to because her sister wants her to." She sits down on her bed and buries her head in her hands.

She feels something pounding in her head, and then a red light shines on her back, She screams and then everything turns black.

When Saphir wakes up she's on a bed in the infirmary, team GALE, Ruby, and Yang are watching her.

Gale sighs with relief, "good you're awake Ruby heard you scream." He points at her, "and then she and Yang took you here we saw you on the way and followed them. Saphir what happened?"

Saphir thinks back, there was a red light she had seen something like that but she couldn't remember it very well, she shrugs, "I… I don't know… sorry."

"That's OK," Lumina tells her, "you're OK and that's all that matters right, we can figure this out later, you should rest now."

Saphir is about to agree but then she realizes something, "I… I feel fine actually." She tells them.

Yang shakes her head, "with that scream there's no way this was nothing, you're staying here and resting."

Saphir can tell just by looking at Yang that there's no arguing, so she nods and puts her head down to sleep.

As they walk out Ruby asks Yang, "She's going to be OK right."

Yang smiles at her confirming, "Yeah sis she'll be fine don't worry." But she realizes that she has no way of knowing what will happen to Saphir.

* * *

**OK again I have to apologize for: taking so long, I've actually been working on two other projects so expect those pretty soon. And I have a question for you should I keep calling Garnet Garnet, or refer to him as Blaze, just PM me with which you prefer, I'm fine either way.**


End file.
